Fujioka Academy: Francis' story
by Kiwi Flavored
Summary: No spoilers for you! Just read it and find out xD Rated M for later yaois! (I likes me some yaois) And also rated M for "Mom! Don't read this!" (Mwahaha! Inside jokes you don't understand!)


**Beginning Authors note! So I am co writing this with one of my friends, I will be writing Francis' point of view, while she has Arthur's... We also stayed up 'till after 3 in the morning finishing this damn thing... So you BETTER like it _" But... uhh, yeah check her part out [AugustLynne] - That's her username.**

Again I must question why you guys read my redundant Author's notes... /le facepalm

* * *

Water...

Water flowed around my body, showering me with the hot, steamy liquid. I sighed happily as I lathered my hair with rose scented shampoo, thinking about the night before.

"Antonio owes me fifty bucks..." I muttered lightly to myself. I won the bet, again as always. Antonio and Gilbert are my two best friends in the whole world, but they are a very strange bunch. Always betting on who I can get in bed with me. After all, I am Francis Bonnefoy... and I am French. Any man or woman would fall for my seductive charm, it has never failed me.

"Francis?" I hear a meek little voice coming from the other room as I step out of the warm shower into the cold air of my bathroom. Pulling a towel around my waist and brushing out my shoulder length blond hair, I open the door leading back into my dorm. I have lived at Fujioka Academy for a little over two years now. This place is a remote private school nestled in the corner of Maryland in the United States. It was founded by a young Japanese woman and her overly-rich husband. We all live here until we graduate... those are the rules.

"Bonjour Bella, I see that you have woken up, oui?" I asked the young girl sweetly. Damn this bet. Antonio knows that I hate this girl, she has been overly-obsessed with me since Middle School. She has stalked me multiple times and I caught her hiding in my closet at one point.

"Y-yes, I am... I... Uh" She managed to choke out, I closed my eyes tightly and sighed to myself, she is so pathetic. A deep blush appeared on her face as I walked over to her, sitting myself next to her on my bed.

"Is there something wrong, mon amour? I am here for you remember?" I smiled sweetly at the Belgian girl as she sat up, pulling the covers with her to shelter her top half. She simply blushed more and shook her head.

Simply pathetic...

"I shouldn't believe you.. but I will" I mutter into her ear, kissing it gently. I moved the kisses to her lips as I wrapped my hands in her long blond hair. As expected, she couldn't kiss any better than last night, such a shame. I abruptly stand up, straightening out my towel and looking down upon the girl. Her face was a deep pink and her eyes were glazed with lust. "Get out." was all I said to her. In that moment her looks of lust turned to those of sadness. I walked to the other bed that lied there, unused in my dorm. I have never had a roommate these two years, and I hope that I never will have one.

"Wh-what did you say Francis? I... You said you loved me!" Her light green eyes began to tear up as she spoke, the pathetic look on her face didn't phase me, although I do feel slightly bad about what I am going to do. Granted this is the only way to keep her from stalking me. Looking again at her pouted face I found myself unable to stifle my laughter.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Or maybe you are just to big of an _abruti _that you thought I was actually in love with you? Now that is funny." I let another laugh escape my lips, again feeling slightly guilty. Tears began to finally fall from her eyes, she looked almost like a puppy... good thing I am a cat person.

"I hate you Francis!" Bella exclaimed at me, trying with all her might not to crumble, or so it seemed. She suddenly stood up, grabbing her clothes and racing down the hallway in tears. She was not the first person that has run out of my bed crying, and she was surely not going to be the last.

Laughter erupted down the hall in every direction, everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the half-naked girl that was running as fast as she could. She was the most recent girl that Francis Bonnefoy had seduced into sleeping with him. I walked out of my dorm slowly, still wrapped in only a towel and I leaned against the doorframe of my room, students of all grades began to crowd me. Questions were being asked from every direction and they consisted of the normal ones, asking who she was or how good she was in bed. As usual though I shrugged the questions off, I enjoy the attention, it is half the fun of these bets. Anyways, when someone looks as good as I do their sexiness shouldn't go unnoticed.

"Yo! Francis!" I heard an obnoxiously loud voice being yelled down the hallway, hearing the voice I could immediately identify who it came from. "Move your asses people and let my awesomeness through!" The loud albino exclaimed as he finished pushing his way through the mob of people that crowded my doorway, greeting me with a giant bear hug.

"Gilbert! There you are. But where is Antonio?" I asked as I returned the hug, a few seconds later a young Spaniard who finally finished pushing through the group of people looked at me smiling. "There he is!" I exclaim happily as I hug my friend, he says a few words of greeting and~

"Everyone!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, his red eyes glistened and he threw his hands up dramatically into the air. "Listen to my awesome voice! And go away already! You are all crowding my awesomeness, and I am sure Prince Bonnefoy doesn't want you around! Move people!" I hate that nickname so much... prince... it reminds me of my home back in Paris. It reminds me of what I had to leave behind. But nonetheless the crowd slowly diminished and the three of us were finally the last ones standing in front of my dorm room. After a few more laughs the three of us enter my room and I closed the door behind us.

"Antonio, I won the bet." I winked at the Spanish man and he dug into his pocket, finding a fifty dollar bill and throwing it at me. "Oui... I guess I am just that gorgeous to where you want to throw money at me, aren't I?" I picked up the money and smiled sarcastically.

"Francis! Dude put some pants on already! Damn!" Gilbert yelled as he jumped onto Antonio's back, the Spaniard only smiled and held the Prussian there. I find it slightly weird that the two of them are acting that way, but there are more important things for me to think about right now.

"Don't be jealous because you don't have my gorgeous body, mon ami." I laughed as I walked to my closet, I found a pair of black dress pants and dropped my towel. As soon as it hit the ground I could feel Antonio and Gilbert staring at me, damn I love this attention... "Merde." I mutter softly, "Gilbert, could you do me a favor and grab a pair of my boxers? You know where they are." I heard a noise of displeasure exit my friends lips as he went over to my dresser, pulling open the first drawer and rummaging through my collection of underwear.

"You sure do have a shit ton of these things, huh?" Gilbert laughed as he picked a pair. I could hear his footsteps getting closer behind me. I suddenly felt Gilbert hugging me from behind, he pressed the front of his pants against my backside and whispered into my ear, "You better be glad you are one of my best friends, if not I would have claimed you years ago as my own." Gilbert flung my boxers down at me feet and I heard a whine from the back of the room, I assume Antonio was the one that made the noise.

"You know I never bottom." I laughed as Gilbert walked back to Antonio and I picked up my boxers, sliding them around my waist. Silk feels so good against my skin, oh... and these have the French flag on them. I took my time getting ready, it was Saturday after all so there were no classes. Which meant the rest of the day could be spent scoping out my next target...

"Remember..." Antonio's soft voice pierced the silence of my room, Gilbert stopped air giutaring long enough to pay attention to out conversation. "We have futbol practice today... Coach said that if you were late one more time he would kick you off the team, despite you being one of the best players we have... Coach is fed up with you skipping practice." He looked at me sympathetically and Gilbert laughed as hard as he could. I smiled as I sat back down on my bed, straightening my white button-up shirt and black pants. I thought for a while as I ran my hands through my soft, blond hair.

"Antonio, dude. It is called SOCCER not futbol you dumb shit!" Gilbert blurted out after he was finished with his laughing fit. He punched the Spaniards arm as Antonio scowled at him.

"Where I am from it is called futbol, so shut up." Antonio looked angry as always and I tried to remember how many times these two have had this argument, why can't they just fuck and get it over with? But never mind that, according to my clock it is 11:32 a.m. so the three of us had some time to kill. "Stupid albino! You can't even nail Francis' sister!" Antonio shouted out... wait... what?

"Quoi?" I asked, directing my question to Gilbert. "Did I just hear that you're after my sister? So odd... I haven't heard anything about this until now." I began to grow slightly defensive of my younger sister. It isn't that Gilbert wanted her that made me mad... but the fact that he hadn't told me beforehand. Gilbert simply stood there and laughed.

"Bro, don't sweat it..." Gilbert almost looked sad, "She isn't into me anyways... I mean, with my awesomeness she should be drawn into me, right? Well, she isn't.. Although I think she is going to watch soccer practice with Lovino today." Gilbert winked slyly at Antonio as the Spaniard blushed lightly.

"Finally snagged him, huh?" I asked as a deeper blush appeared on Antonio's face. We talked of nonsense for a while, joking and playing around as always. Oddly enough I ended up giving Antonio a kissing lesson, for when he put the moves on Lovino, and Gilbert went on a food run. I looked at my clock as we ate, and it was close to 2:37 p.m. I snapped back into reality. Gilbert had finished eating his food early and was jumping on the extra bed, singing about how awesome he was. Antonio finished just before I did, and began playing with an extra soccer ball I had laying around. "Antonio?" I asked softly as I threw my trash into the small trashcan in my room, he looked up to me curiously, "What time is practice? Three o'clock?" I asked, nodding 'towards the clock. He simply nodded as I walked over to my dresser. I pulled out three pairs of black gym shorts as Gilbert finally quit jumping on my bed. I also pulled out a French, Spanish, and Prussian soccer shirt... granted Prussia isn't even a country anymore, does Gilbert even know how much that damn shirt cost?

"Thanks dude!" the albino yelled as he stripped to his boxers, snatching his clothes from me... kinda rude, huh?

"Gracias." Antonio said softly as he gently picked up his soccer uniform and walked to one of the corners of my room, he gingerly slipped out of his clothes so he could change. He could be so shy sometimes. I also stripped, changing into my soccer uniform with ease, I missed the feeling of my French shirt against my skin.

"Dudes! Lets get a move on fuckers!" Gilbert yelled and rushed us out of my room, we walked out of my dorm building.

We finally reached the soccer field with a few minuets to spare before practice starts. Antonio looked at me, smiling happily. "I see Lovino, I'm going to go talk to him." I looked at Antonio questioningly, with a look on my face that read 'Won't coach be mad?' And he just only laughed to himself. "Coach doesn't care if I miss practice, he only cares about you since you have skipped so many practices." And with that he turned away from Gilbert and me, and started walking 'towards the young Italian boy, that one curl sticking out from the side of his head as always. After a moment of them talking they walked away together... how cute.

"Hey dude," Gilbert nudged my arm as I was thinking about stretching. "There is Michelle!" he whispered to me, nodding in the direction of my sister. As usual she had her long blond hair tied back with ponytails, and she was holding the polar bear that Papa had given her before we left for Fujioka academy. There were two men standing with her, I know one of them, his name is Alfred Jones. But... who was the other man? He has to be new because I have no memory of seeing him anywhere, his shaggy blond hair perfectly framed his face, while his bushy eyebrows stood out almost as much as his gorgeous sea green eyes. Michelle pointed to me, whispering something into his ear, and a deep blush appeared on his face... great... Michelle is probably talking about me again.

"Michelle!" I yell out, quickly getting her attention. An unhappy noise came from behind me where Gilbert was but I ignored him. "Come here!" She walked slowly to me. "Bonjour Michelle, comment allez-vous?" I asked when she made her way to me, slipping into our native language.

"Bon... Et vous?" She asked sweetly, using the little kid-like voice that makes her so cute... even though she looked cautious of my calling her over to where I am.

"Fin... Qui est-ce?" I asked as I nodded 'towards the strange man she was standing with~

"No, Francis! Stay away from Arthur! I want to have at least one friend that you haven't slept with!" She yelled suddenly at me... how rude. She looked about to say something else~

"Francis! Gilbert! Get your asses over here before I make the both of you run suicides!" Coach Sebastian yelled to us. I wished my sister goodbye and the two of us ran to join the rest of our soccer team.

Practice went as usual, Michelle, with her new friend Arthur (Alfred was there too) stayed to watch practice. I tried my hardest to impress him when I caught him watching us practice, and I think it was working.

"Huddle up ladies!" Coach Sebastian yelled to the entire team, telling us that practice was reaching its end. I had just scored my tenth goal with Gilbert as our goalie. I am the best striker we have on the team, and Gilbert is our best goalie. Maybe I am the best striker this school has ever seen... "Francis! Pretty boy, get your ass over here. Now!" Coach yelled again, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Désolé" I muttered softly in apology, pushing the hair that had fallen into my face back behind my ears.

"Don't speak that language to me, boy." Coach spit at my feet, he was such a douche. "Now! Everyone, practice is dismissed, go back to your dorms... or whatever the hell you kids do on the weekends." I smiled smugly and received glare from the dark haired man standing before me. "I am sure that not everyone is constantly finding new people to sleep with like you do Francis."

"Don't hate me because I am beautiful." I responded quickly, merde... I should have thought about that before I said it. The rest of the team tried, and mostly failed, to stifle their laughter. And my coach just glared at me more.

"That's it Bonnefoy! Three laps before you can leave." His face grew red with anger, so I decided to have some fun with him.

"Of course Sebby dear. Anything you say." I winked slightly at my coach and began running before he could assign me suicides. Coach Sebastian had been hired just after the school was founded. He was tall with black hair and curiously red eyes, No one knew his last name... but that man acted like a demon.

As I finished my first lap I blew a kiss to my coach, and his face grew contorted with rage. "Bonnefoy! Keep that up and you will be running the rest of the day!" He yelled as loud as he could, I only laughed and kept up my running. After my third lap Gilbert ran up to me, handing me a bottle of water.

"Merci, mon ami." I winked at him as I began to chug the cold liquid... it felt so good running down my throat.

"Dude... you know I don't speak French... But no problem. So... you think I have a change with Michelle? I mean, my awesomeness shouldn't be nervous, but I choke up whenever I try talking to her." Gilbert looked down to his feet and an idea popped into my head.

"I could always talk to her if you like." I said simply, Gilberts face suddenly met mine as he kissed my cheek... that was unexpected. He looks so happy. Must be nice to feel in love. "Oui, we are going shopping tomorrow, so I can ask about you. Sound good?"

"Dude!" Gilbert was almost jumping up and down. "That would be almost as awesome as I am!" He stopped suddenly, "Uhh, Francis could I ask a favor?" I wonder what caused the sudden mood change. "Do you think I could bunk with you tonight? I mean... Ludwig is having his boyfriend over tonight and I REALLY don't wanna watch them..." I failed to stifle my laughter and he just pouted at me, "You have no idea what those two are like dude... please? I mean your place could use some more awesomeness, right?"

"As insulting as that is Gilbert, you can stay for the night. Lizzy was supposed to.. ehh.. stay over, but she caught the flu." He looked so happy. We had a few laughs before we walked to the school cafeteria. The meal went in almost a blur, I was thinking about that boy named Arthur. I have to meet him. I just have to. After the two of us finished out dinners we walked back outside on our way to the dorms. The sun had begun to set behind the large, Victorian-style school. The red bricks glistened in the rose colored sky. We passed small groups of people that were gathered in the hallway, most of them girls that wanted to look at me no doubt. But we finally reached my dorm, pushing the door open I saw an envelope that was pushed under my door.

After walking into my room, Gilbert picked up the envelope and ripped it open, I whined in protest but to no avail. "Dear Francis," Gilbert began to read in his annoying, girl voice. "Before you get all excited, this is just from me, Michelle... Aww! Bummer!" Gilbert exclaimed as I walked to my dresser, pulling out a pair of red pajama pants, begging Gilbert to read on. "I just wanted to apologize about running off like that before practice... I mean... it is really hard when your brother has slept with most of the people you know... I can tell you a little bit about it when we go shopping tomorrow, oui?" Gilbert suddenly stopped reading, his body went rigid and he dropped the note my sister had written.

I sighed and walked over to Gilbert, picking the note up and smoothing it out. "You look like you saw a ghost... it can't be that bad." I tried reassuring him as I read the rest of the note aloud, "P.s. Could you find out if Gilbert likes me? He is really cute! Signed, Michelle." I laughed softly, dropping the note, so this is what he was freaking out about. I poked Gilbert's face a few times, but he didn't move. "Ah well... I guess that I can't tell Mic-"

"Dude!" Gilbert yelled, snapping out of his trance. "This is awesome!" He went on rambling as I changed into my pajamas, tuning him out after a while. Time went on and we talked of random things. Eventually Gilbert jumped into his bed, covering himself up and drifting off to sleep. It took me a while to fall asleep though. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking...

Thinking about that mysterious man...

About Arthur...

* * *

**End of Authors note and Chapter one! So.. Yes? No? I hate Belgium? The answer to that last one is "yes." Remember! Always tip your waiter or waitress, unless he/she is a douche...**

**Comments save Hitler babies! :D ... ... ... If you are offended I am not going to apologize xD I mean, this is the interwebs after all. -insert evil laughter here bitches!-**


End file.
